


Oral

by Eruphadriel



Series: NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That may make for an awkward morning meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral

**Author's Note:**

> It's time to switch fandoms and write about everybody's favourite Space Canadian!

The Normandy had this hum. This gentle, thrumming heartbeat that pulsed throughout the starship. At first it had been annoying. Something to fuel insomnia. But now, after months of working on the spacecraft, the sound has morphed to a lullaby. Kaidan rolled onto his side, back to the door, arms tucked beneath his pillow to hug it against himself.

Sleep gathered at the edges of his consciousness, tugging him down. His limbs felt heavy. His mind heavier. Aching eyes that stung from a day in elbow-deep in work closed. Kaidan sunk into the plush embrace of his pillow, slowly dragging him into a dream...

A blaring noise pierced through the dozing haze, shrill cry slicing through the thick allure of sleep. Kaidan opened one eye. He squinted against the lurid orange interface that greeted him. Someone at the door. He slumped back into bed, hiding his face against the pillow. His fingers moved on their own accord, hand reaching out instinctually and drifting over the smooth tablet. The airlock hissed as it was released. He nuzzled back into his pillow.

Wait, had that been a dream? Kaidan roused himself, unsure of the lines between subconscious imaginings and reality. He sat up, raking a hand through his hair, blinking rapidly until he could peer through the darkness. A movement caught his attention.

She stood shrouded in shadow. Starlight lit half of her face, cast shadows over her muscled arms, illuminated the white N7 logo on the curve of her breast. The pocketed legs of her cargo pants rasped with her movements, yet her bare feet remained noiseless against the floor panels as she strode towards him.

"Shepard?" The name came on a weary whisper. Kaidan realized the time, the place. Confusion jolted through him. "Commander?" he corrected. "What's wrong?"

A finger pressed against his lips. "Shh. You'll wake the whole ship." She pulled away.

"But why are you..." He trailed off as the bed shifted beneath Shepard's weight. The commander straddled him. He could feel her warmth from beneath his covers. His hands moved on their own accord to rest on her wide waist.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Alenko." Her voice was a growl, threatening, luring. "You can't hide behind that computer screen here."

Shepard's copper hair fell into her eyes, glimmering wickedly in the silver starlight that poured through the windows, as she moved with precision, with  _purpose_. Ever the commander. She lifted the sheets, she ducked under them, and the shadows swallowed her up.

It went against everything he was taught. All he had signed up for. A major breach in protocol. Shepard pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the front of his boxers, and all decorum fled Kaidan's mind, replaced with nothing but noise and  _need_  and thoughts of  _at last_. Beneath the sheets he cupped the back of her neck, encouraging every hot kiss, every brush of her tongue. Deft fingers hooked into his waistband.

“Do you want this?”

The question drifted past him at first. Kaidan tossed the covers back, eager to see this moment, to remember it. He smoothed the static in her hair.

“Yes.” The word was hoarse with desire, long overdue.  _Yes, yes, do you even need to ask?_  He wanted to say it a thousand times. Once was enough.

She eased his boxers down. Kaidan tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear as she trailed her lips up his length. Her tongue darted out, tasting him, eyes shut. Skilled hands squeezed, wrist twisting with expertise, better than anything he had imagined before.

"Fuck," he gasped, head falling back against the headboard.

The wet heat of her mouth sealed around his cock. Her freckled cheeks hollowed. Kaidan groaned, fingers twisting in her hair and his other hand clenching the sheets to keep from bucking his hips. The commander of the Normandy at his  _mercy_ , on her knees. This was out of a dream, one Kaidan had dreamt for months now. Shepard opened her eyes to look up at him, watching every groan and hitched breath, every bite of his lip and wordless encouragement. She was right: he couldn’t hide it any longer. Longing sprang across his face, and smiles, and furrowed brows, and blush after heated blush, and he let her see what she did to him.

The tip of her tongue ran along his sensitive head, eliciting a moan from him. He had thought himself crazy, seeing a playful light in her eyes when they spoke, imagining the inches between them gradually disappearing with every word spoken. But now he knew. He knew, and tonight may amount to nothing more than a career-ruining secret. Kaidan relaxed into his pillows. Whatever came of it, he would enjoy tonight.

He watched her head bob, tongue wrapping around his arousal, hands working all she couldn't swallow. Kaidan rocked his hips, rutting against her. Every movement she made was calculated, executed with perfect precision, pressing her tongue  _just_  there, already the knowledge of what drove him crazy in her repertoire. Waves of climax lapped at him, crescendo approaching as she sucked harder. He wound his fingers into her hair.

"Shepard..." The name was a ragged sigh, and she hummed, sending a vibration through him that cut his breath short.

The shrill noise sang again. The dream fled with the sound, retreating like the tide. Kaidan's eyes snapped open. Warmth pooled low in his belly but cold shock surged all through him. He reached to silence his alarm before turning back –

Kaidan frowned. His sheets were twisted, but she was gone. His heart hammered, crestfallen,  _so close_. He fell back into his pillows and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted this yesterday, but better late than never, right? Well, tell that to Kaidan. I look forward to tomorrow's challenge (which I may just post later on tonight...).  
> As always, thanks for reading, and feedback is appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
